Perfect
by The Sound Of Thunder
Summary: He tentetivley reaches out a trembling finger, and with painstaking care, slowly caresses his childs cheek for the first time. Baby lets out a mewling sound, and one of its tiny hands is gripping his finger. He thinks his heart will burst. NaruHina fluff!


**Okay, I decided its time for a oneshot :) Basically the only couple I've written so far is Neji/Ten so I think its time to do another couple XD**

He can't believe his eyes. The small being is alien like, and by no means cute like babies are supposed to be.

Its tiny face is screwed up, and its coated in blood. Tiny fists grip its mothers night shirt that is drenched in sweat, seeking the warmth of human contact.

She lies propped up on several pillows, perspiration glistening on her forehead, the starched hospital sheets are splattered crimson. Her hair is a mess, and she is definitely not looking her best, but she seems to glow with accomplishment, and it seemed strange to him, that his perfect, strong, lovely kunochi looks so _right_, cradling her newborn on her stomach.

It is beautiful. She is beautiful. No, scratch that , they are beautiful.

He lifts his hand to his face, and slowly examines the bruises that have been inflicted by his love during her painful five hour labour. It hasn't just been painful for her either.

It suddenly dawns on him that this is one of the best moments of his life. He has got what he lacked, what he has wanted since as far back as he can remember. He has a family. He has a wife who he loves so much it hurts him, and now he had this thing, and its so tiny he is terrified of holding it and breaking it. A baby. His baby.

He tentetivley reaches out a trembling finger, and with painstaking care, slowly caresses his childs cheek for the first time. Baby lets out a mewling sound, and one of its tiny hands is gripping his finger. He thinks his heart will burst.

His wife looks up at him, and smiles softly before brushing away the few tears he hadn't realised he has shed from his face.

The moment is broken, as a cheery nurse bursts into the room, quickly scooping up Baby and whisking it off to be bathed and dressed.

His heart tightens for a moment, fearing that they will take their baby forever. He shakes his head, not quite managing to quash the overwhelming emotions of panic and protectiveness. He looks down at his wife, who sighs contentedly, and pats the bed beside her.

He sinks down, not caring in the slightest about the blood and gore that lines the sheets.

He caress's her sticky cheek, and slowly leans down and places a lingering, chaste kiss on her dry lips.

"I love you."He whispers, looking straight into her lavender eyes. She gazes back up at him, peace obvious in every single one of her features.

"I love you, too." She replies, just as baby is brought back into the room, clad in a simple blue sleeping suit.

The cheery nurse beams at him, "Would you like to hold your son?" She inquires,

"My son..." He hears himself repeating. The words sound faint to him, as if he is eavesdropping on a conversation for a mission. He gulps, there was one major difference between the two, he thinks. The worst consequence on a mission is death, and the worst consequence here is to lose his family.

The nurse doesn't wait for his reply, but carefully places Baby in his arms, before leaving the room, a sincere smile on her face.

He was unsure of what to do at first, but thankfully Baby lays still, occasionally snuffling, but quite content to look up at his father and take in this strange new world it has just been brought into.

Slowly, he gains more confidence and cradles Baby to his chest.

How strange, he muses, that Baby has been here barely two hours and yet he has never felt this immidiate bond with any other human being.

His arms feel slightly empty as he hands Baby to its mother, who immidiatly smooths its hair.

Hinata turns to him. "Ne, Naruto. Our baby. A baby boy..." She trails off, not needing to finish her sentence.

Naruto exhales, the reality of the situation washing over him. To his surprise he loves it, and to him this is the best moment of his life, hands down.

He looks on, at mother and child, and is pleasantly surprised to find that Baby has Hinata's eyes. Beautiful, pure lavender orbs.

"Kyo..." He finds himself saying. "Uzumaki Kyo. What do you think?" He suddenly finds himself nervous, frantically hoping Hinata-chan will approve.

She beams at him. " I think its perfect."

He looks on, and is pleasantly surprised to find that Kyo has Hinata's eyes. Beautiful, pure lavender orbs.

Naruto beams back, before getting on the bed with her and Kyo. Its a tight squeeze, but worth every moment of discomfort.

He tenderly places kisses on Hinata's lips and baby Kyo's forehead.

Naruto, Hinata and Kyo Uzumaki.

And he thinks to himself, that Kyo will never be alone like he was as a child, he will make sure of it. And as he lays there, arm holding Hinata and Kyo to him he can find a single word to describe this moment.

Perfect.

**Aah I think this one is ridiculously corny, cliche and fluff ridden, but somehow, I still like it :-)**

**Anyway, thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
